Prince of Tennis: Game of Hearts
by Raijutei no Mougenjou
Summary: My version of Prince of Tennis. with the female tennis team. Read and Review. MY OWN Cannon Pairings. OC x SEIGAKU etc.
1. Episode 1:The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

This is the prologue story for my new Prince of Tennis fic. I Hope you guys will like it as much as I have enjoyed writing this one. Thank you and please don't forget to review so I know what you think of it.

**DISCLAIMERS:**

I do not own The Prince of Tennis.

_**Warning:**_

This is a non-yaoi/ non-shounen ai story... and the PLOT and ENTIRE story of this fic is different from my other POT fics. So, please don't be confused with the difference in the characters and the player's relationships etc. There, you've been warned. THANK YOU! See _chart_ for more details.

**CHART:**

_**SEIGAKU **_

Tezuka Kunimitsu- Okami Raila

Fuji Syusuke- Masato Reika

Echizen Ryoma- Ryuuzaki Sakuno

Oishi Shuichiro- Li Yalen

Kikumaru Eiji- Li Yelan

Inui Sadaharu- Fujiwara Miyuki

Kawamura Takashi- Kaganawa Sayo

Kaidoh Kaoru- Asakura Rin

Momoshiro Takeshi- Tachibana An

_**HYOTEI **_

Atobe Keigo- Si Le-Ann

Akutagawa Jiroh- Saitoh Seito

_**RIKKAIDAI**_

Yukimura Seiichi- Morimoto Mariko

Sanada Genichirou- Takahashi Suzuna

Kirihara Akaya- Matsumoto Ayumi

_**FUDOMINE**_

Tachibana Kippei - Mori Akane

Shinji Ibu- Tsukimori Izumi

_**ST. RUDOLPH**_

Mizuki Hajime- Hinoshita Yuri

Fuji Yuuta- Morisaka Aki

**_SHITENHOJI_**

Shiraishi Kuranosuke- Ayano Renka

**"GAME OF HEARTS"**

_(The Prince of Tennis Special)_

**Characters:**

Boys Tennis team:

**Tezuka Kunimitsu- **Captain of Seigaku's Male Tennis Team, the present Pillar of Support, he is of professional level and known for his famous _Tezuka Zone and Zero Shiki Drop Shot_.

**Echizen Ryoma­- **Son of Echizen Nanjirou known as Samurai Junior and the Prince of Tennis, he is said to be the next Seigaku's Pillar of Support some of his moves are his own version of_ Twist Serve and the Drive Shots Combination_.

**Fuji Syusuke- **Known as the _Tensai Fuji_, the perfect counter puncher with his famous unbeatable _Triple Counters_ (although there are six counters).

**Oishi Shuichiro-** He is the Vice-Captain of the Male Tennis Team and one of the All National's Golden Pair. His famous shot is known as the _Moon Volley._

**Kikumaru Eiji- **The acrobatic genius. He is Oishi's doubles partner.

**Inui Sadaharu-** The Data Tennis analyst. He is famous with his unnerving _Inui's juices._

**Kawamura Takashi-** The power player in the team. Known for his unbeatable _Hadokyou shots._

**Momoshiro Takeshi- **The game maker and instinct tennis player some of his famous shot are _Dunk Smash and Jack Knife._

**Kaidoh Kaoru-** Known as the Viper. He is famous for his _Snake shot and Boomerang Snake_.

Girls Tennis team:

**Okami Raila- **She is the captain of the female tennis team, they refer to her as _The Queen_. She is an ice skater before she was a tennis player. Some of her famous moves are _Dance of Roses and Blades of Ice. _

**Masato Reika-** Tezuka's adopted sister and female tennis team's vice-captain and is often called _The Thunder Empress_. She is famous for her Martial arts movements converted to tennis, the _Ryuu Kasshin playing style._

**Li Yalen and Li Yelan- **are the twins whose doubles tandem rivals the Seigaku's Golden Pair, they are known for their shot _The Mirror Mirage._

**Saitoh Seito- **the powerhouse player. Brute and Forceful attacking style is her best asset, her agility and power rivals Momoshiro and Kawamura's. She is known for her _Grave Smash_

**Fujiwara Miyuki- **the _Strategy genius_. She's known for her incomparable analytical and comprehension skills especially when applied to tennis.

**Kaganawa Sayo- **She is known as the _Destroyer. _She might be the silent type however, when she strikes she destroy her opponents pace and game.

**Asakura Rin- **She is known as Kitsune (Fox) Girl. She might be the cutest girl in the world but don't be conned by her smile and cute face because underneath that façade lies a predatory fox that will attack the moment the opponent drop his/her guard down.

**Satoshi Ayumi- **the Jester, she is known for her unpredictable playing style. She adjusts and adapt to her opponent's style. Together with Saitoh Seito, they made up the Queen's Clown Crown Pair.

**Episode 1:** A new student arrives

"I'm leaving!" Echizen Ryoma called. As he opens the front door, his older brother and a girl a year older than him stood in the way.

"Yo! Chibisuke!" Echizen Ryoga greeted his younger brother.

"Aniki… what are you doing here?" He asked in annoyance.

"Delivering a present to Okaa-san." He said patting the girl's shoulder that's standing silently beside him.

"Oh… then what are you waiting for come in, you look stupid already just standing there and waiting for a bird to let you in." Ryoma said.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Your tongue has gone sharper Chibisuke." He commented.

"And you've become stupider…" Ryoma replied.

Ryoga laughed harder. "Come on in Raila, Okaa-san might be wondering what took you so long to arrive." He said leading the girl to the house.

Ryoma was about to leave their house when Ryoga called him from the porch.

"Chibisuke! Come home early and have a match with me! Okay?" he said.

Ryoma stared at him and sighed. "Fine" he answered. Ryoga grinned widely. "Take care and don't get yourself killed on the way!" he teased.

"I know… oh! Don't get stupider than you already are." He said before closing the gate.

Ryoga laughed. Raila watch Ryoma leave. She eyed the older Echizen weirdly.

'Adults' she thought hopelessly.

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu entered the dinning area with his tennis bag placing it down beside his chair and started eating his breakfast. Looking at the vacant seat across him, he turned to his mother.

"Where is Reika?" he asked after taking a sip of his morning tea.

"She's most probably still asleep at this very moment." His mother replied.

"Hmmm" he said taking another sip from his cup.

His father folded the newspaper he's reading and looked at him. "She's still not playing?" his father asked.

"No, she's been skipping morning and afternoon practices since last semester" he answered.

"I see…" his father mumbled.

"What do you think should we do about her Anata?" he heard his mother asked.

"I am not sure. Kunimitsu… what do you think?" his father turned to him.

Chewing the last piece of his meal before wiping his mouth with a table napkin, he looked at his father.

"We cannot do anything. It's her decision to do whatever she wishes to do. We can only support her silently." He said, standing up he picked his bag and headed towards the front door. "I am leaving, Hahaue… you better wake her up, she's got an exam on her first subject, and if she's late she'll be in detention again. I am not going to bail her out this time" he said before kissing his grandparents and left.

He was few meters away from their house when an unnerving shriek was heard followed by a loud thud.

"She never learns." He mumbled before heading to school.

* * *

Momoshiro Takeshi entered their classroom only to bump into someone. "Itai! What do you think you are doing standing along the doorway?!" He bellowed.

"Momo?" a voice asked. Momoshiro looked at the person in front of him, he recognized her immediately.

"Seito? What are you doing here in our classroom?" he asked.

"Ojou… we haven't seen her lately. I am worried that something might have happened again." She replied.

"Masato-chi? Now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen her during practices as well… where could that weasel girl be…" he mumbled.

"You are the classmate. You should be the one who's informed." Seito said and sighed.

"Well, this past semester has been difficult not only for your team but for ours as well… Buchou had been tougher on our training." He commented.

Sei nodded. "We noticed. However, Tezuka-Buchou might have been harder on all of you but it does all of you well. Like you. You've gone toner since the last time I saw you. So, instead of complaining you should even be thankful to your captain." She said.

"I am. We all are… speaking of which… is it true? That if you cannot find a captain worth handling the girl's team your team will eventually get disbanded?" he asked.

Seito looked away. Momoshiro sensed her unease. He patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, you still have Masato-chi as your vice-captain, she'll do her best to find your team a good captain." He said.

"Easy said than done… Ojou hasn't played a game or trained a single time after that incident last semester." Seito said.

"Sou ka… so, what do you guys plan on doing? You cannot just let your team get disbanded just because of some good for nothing captain you've got before." He said.

"Just like what you said Takeshi-kun, who ever said I'll let our team get destroyed by that looser. It doesn't matter if we don't have enough regular players, as long as I get the best out of all my players. I will not going to settle for just good player… I want the best." A voice said from behind Momoshiro.

Both he and Seito turned to see a tired looking girl carrying her school bag. She might look sleepy but her eyes spoke volumes.

"You are early." He commented making way for her.

Reika huffed, "Okaa-chan, threw a fit and had thrown me to the bathroom in an instant, I have no choice but to come earlier than I intend to." She mumbled.

"Where have you been all this time ojou? Everyone is worried about you." Seito said.

Reika patted Seito's shoulder. "Don't concern yourself over my business… concentrate on the training menu I asked Miyuki to device for everyone. If anyone of you losses a game, I will personally beat you all to pulp." She said.

"How can you say that, you haven't practiced since last semester?" Seito exclaimed.

"Seito… I am still your vice-captain. If you do not trust me then who would?" she asked her eyes had gone from serious to deadly serious, but she didn't face Seito as she entered the room.

Seito winced. Reika smiled turning to her. "Having said that… now, I feel a lot better. I'll see all of you at the training grounds later." She said.

Seito's eyes widen. "Ojou!" she exclaimed.

Reika winked at her. "Off to your class now, Satoshi Seito." She said.

Seito nodded before dashing back to her classroom, Momoshiro turned to Reika who's heading to her chair. He followed her.

"You tend to have that kind of effect on others… so, you finally got your spirit back Masato-chi…" he said.

"I have to… I cannot let my team down. I still haven't found a rightful captain for us… but I am not giving up… I have worried my team enough… and I have given my brother enough trouble, I have to get a grip or else… we'll lose again. We barely have two weeks remaining to get a captain and join the district tournament." She said sitting down and looking out of the window.

"Do not worry. Our team will look after yours until you find who you are looking for. What team are you planning to scout today?" he asked.

"Swimming team" Reika replied nonchalantly.

"Oh… so, are you going to wear a swimsuit?" he asked teasingly.

Reika turned to him with a glare. "Are you looking for a fight Momoshiro?" she asked.

He just chuckled. "That's a joke… a joke" he said.

Reika ignored him and return into gazing outside the window. She missed the figures walking towards the main entrance of the school.

* * *

Inui finished his last set of experiment for his new energy drink. He's applying his final touches when someone entered his sanctuary and interrupted him.

"What can I do for you this time Reika?" he asked without turning to her.

The said girl pulled up a piece of paper to him. He glanced at it before returning to his precious experiment. "What about that?" he asked.

"I have only one sports team left to try… if I don't find what I am looking for we'll be doomed." She said as she sat on one of the laboratory counters.

He sighed pushing his experiment aside. "You are into searching for someone who is perfect, naturally you won't find one. A real leader must be honed from all kinds of tennis experiences. Must be righteous and broadminded. With those characters…You cannot just find her." He said.

"Then shall I let our team get disbanded?" she asked.

He stood up and walk in front of her. "Why don't you take the post? Reika, you've been into real matches before. You've been trained by Tezuka since childhood. You are the perfect candidate for the position. Why not take it? What's holding you back?" he asked.

Reika sighed jumped off the laboratory counter. "I am not fit to be a captain. I am not cool, composed and most of all… I don't have the kind of charm my brother posses." She said.

"You don't or you're just trying to deny it? You affect and influence people more than you might imagine Reika. You might not be as confident as Tezuka but you are definitely one of the coolest female tennis players I've ever seen. You're as cunning as your brother." He said.

Reika shook her head before she opened the laboratory room door open. "I'll try it one more time Inui-Sempai, and if I still fail to find us a captain… I'll personally throw all your experiments into the river nearest to us." She said.

He cannot help but sweat drop. "What a weird kind of threat? As if I cannot redo all of them…" he mumbled.

Reika's head peeked back inside the lab. "So do with your dearest record book…" she said and waved leaving him alone, he paled.

* * *

After the final bell, Reika started fixing her things when Momoshiro messed her hair.

"Well, expect a match from you and the ladies later okay? And don't be too hooked with swimming, I cannot imagine you wearing a swimsuit… Tezuka-Buchou might go mad when you start wearing one," he teased.

Reika raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?" she asked.

Momoshiro sighed. "You are hopeless… just get your ass back to the tennis court." He said and left. With a sigh, she headed towards the swimming pool.

On her way, she passed by the gymnasium noticing a commotion there, curious she peeked in.

What she saw made her jaw drop, literally. A girl around her age with raven hair is performing gracefully in the mat and everyone is gaping at her performance.

Reika is mesmerized. The movements are flawless. She can imagine playing tennis with that kind of gracefulness. It's like an acrobatic play of Kikumaru Eiji but at the same time a careful and calculated game like of her brother. She can clearly see the tenacity of her movements despite of its gracefulness. There is power in every turn, flip, rotate and spin she makes.

'Perfect for a tennis player' she thought.

As the music ended, the girl strikes her final pose. Everyone applauded for her performance and she is one of them. Two of the female seniors sitting in the judging area looked at each other before giving the raven-haired girl a menacing glare.

Reika's eyes narrowed. She hates seniors playing dirty tricks on younger ones. She hates cheaters. 'She deserves to be recognized because her ability is exemplary.' She thought.

One of the judges spoke, it was one of the seniors who she saw glare at the girl. She listened as well as the entire gym for the announcement of the girl's acceptance to the club. To her dismay, her hunch was correct.

"You performed splendidly Okami-san… however, your performance lack something we are looking for. Your timing is perfect and your movements are interesting… but a dance without a heart is simply empty. We cannot accept you in our club." She said before she threw her application at the trashcan beside her table.

The girl bowed and thanked them and proceeds to leave the platform. Reika being a person she is cannot just leave it like that. She stepped forward.

"Wait a minute!" she roared. Everyone turned to her, and the girl stopped walking. She walk passed the judging area to the girl, grabbed her and tugged her until she's standing in the middle of the mat again.

"H-Hey…" the girl muttered, she gave her a glare that shut her up.

"That is unfair!" she turned to the judges. "She performed greatly and just because you see her as a threat you didn't accept her! That is really a dirty way of doing things… then why the hell are you holding try outs when you just wanted to show off!" she said in between gritted teeth.

The girl who spoke before turn red. "How dare you speak to us that way?! Who do you think you are?" the girl asked.

She smirked. "Masato Reika, 2nd year Class B. I dare to speak to you because it's unjust to reject a person who's got a great potential," she said bravely. She notices a vein twitch on the girl's forehead.

"Michie, stop it." One of the other girls said. "She's Tezuka Kunimitsu's sister. We don't want to get on his bad side. He's your prospect boyfriend after all." The girl said. Suddenly, the Michie-girl's face lit up like a bulb. Reika manage to hold her tongue in time. 'How I hate bitches' she thought bitterly.

"I didn't know you are related to Kunimitsu-kun." She said. "You should have said so earlier…" she said in a sugarcoated tone.

That pissed her ten times more. Walking towards the table, she slammed her hand on top of it and glared forcefully at the woman. "You disgust me." She muttered. She heard gasps from the people around them.

"What I hate most about bitches like you is their unnerving sense of assumption. Let me tell you something… Kuni-chan, _**my**_ brother will never, when I say never, it means N-E-V-E-R… look at you twice." She said two tones lower than ordinary. Her eyes blazing with unspoken anger. She saw the girl tremble.

"Not because you are a year older you can push juniors around. Wake up bitch, this is 21st century… we fight for what is right and just, because that is why we study in the first place." She said, she stooped down the trash bin and got Okami Raila's application form.

She turned to the raven-haired girl who's gawking at her as if she's some kind of demon. "Do you know how to play tennis? Do you like it?" she asked. She saw the girl blinked several times before she nodded.

"Good" she mumbled before turning to the application form in her hand. "Okami Raila… 14, born in Germany, lived in London, Edinburgh and America…Hmmm…" she said then she glance up at Raila before turning back to her application form. "You have good grades as well… from class A… I see…no wonder people are envious of you. You have the talent, the looks and the money. Does Li Yalen and Li Yelan know you?" she asked.

"I just transferred today" she replied without looking smug.

"I see…" she mumbled again, turning back to the bitch on the judging area, she smiled at them rather sweetly, she notice them cringed.

"You wouldn't mind if I recruit her for my team instead, right Sempai? You have rejected her after all…" she said to them her lips bearing a smile but her eyes were hawk-like.

The girl just nodded. She again smiled sweetly at that motion, which made the judges wince. "And just for the heck of it… I'd give you a present…" she said walking towards the radio station while checking the CDs there. Finding the item she's looking for she inserted the CD to the player.

"Okami Raila-san right? Can you do me a favor?" she asked the girl. The girl being addressed nodded.

"Please press start, when I say so?" she said. Confusion make its way to her face.

Reika smiled. "Can you?" she asked. The girl nodded walking towards the radio station.

Meeting her half way, she leaned to her ear and whisper. "That's flip, rotate and pose right? The last stroke, I mean." she muttered.

Raila turned to her and nodded, she smiled at her and walk towards the mat.

"Ready when you are Rai-chan!" She said moving on her position giving a slight nod at her.

* * *

In a few minutes, the sound of the music floated around the gymnasium and she began moving in tune with the melody. Closing her eyes and remembering the movements Raila had shown in her performance before she exercises them thoroughly.

While, doing the routine Reika she remembered the things they went through as a tennis team, how they fought for the district tournament and lost because their captain and senior regulars were bribed into letting their team lose on purpose. Finding out, she wasn't able to contain herself and punch the living daylight out of their team captain, because of the commotion they were disqualified on their next games but that didn't matter to her anymore just as long as she got off her frustration. As a result, their team was suspended in all other tennis matches for a semester. The senior members quit the team leaving only a few members.

And now, she's vowed to search for a captain who is with pure-heart and is to be loyal to the sports they all love. Someone who wouldn't betray them and their games.

Opening her eyes, she stared at the girl on the radio station, she looked dumbstruck but her eyes showed innocence and drive to become stronger. That made her smile. 'I found her… at last' she thought as she performed the last of the routine.

As the music ended, she straightened. "Aren't you all glad I chose to join the tennis team rather than the gymnastics team?"

"And now…" she turned to Raila."Okami Raila. Will you become the Captain of Seigaku's Female Tennis Team?" she asked.

Raila looked shocked. Reika smiled flipping her hair. "Silence means _**Yes**_, and I'd take it that it's Yes.," she said. "Then, follow me please" she added as she started to leave the gym.

If not for the girls stopping her. "Masato-san please, wait… those movement, they are splendid… will you join us instead? Your brother will sure be delighted.," one of the girls asked.

Shaking her head before coming back to get Raila who looks like she has been struck by a lightning. Turning to the annoying girls, she glared at them. "No, didn't you hear me? About me being in the tennis team… okay, let me rephrase that… I am **the**_ female tennis team's vice-captain. _Now, out of my way." She said firmly.

Walking away from the irritating crowd of bitches, she ended up bringing Raila to the female tennis team locker rooms.

"We'll be safe here… no one dares to enter my brother's territory." She said as she began to change into her training clothes.

"What am I doing here?" Raila asked. She's regained her wit and is now looking at her clueless.

"You play tennis, you enjoy it… right?" she asked. Raila nodded.

Buttoning the last of the buttons on her clothes, she turned to her. "Then it's settled. You will be our team captain." She said. "Go change into training clothes. We'll have a practice game." She added.

"What?!" Raila roared. "A captain?! Are you kidding!?! I might be good at tennis in my own way but to be a captain all of a sudden, that would be impossible!" she exclaimed.

She cannot help but smile at Raila's sudden outburst. The seemingly composed and calm girl looks like a predator eyeing her prey.

"Perfect" she mumbled.

Raila glared at her. "What are you mumbling about…?!" she said.

"Hmmm… so you think you are good at it huh? How many years have you been playing tennis?" she asked.

Raila knotted her forehead. "Since I was seven" she answered.

Reika's smile broadens. "Glad to hear that… you know more than just the basics… the rest would be a piece of cake." She said.

"WHAT?! What the hell are you talking about?!" Raila roared again.

Reika laughed. "You are amusing Rai-chan!" she said.

"Don't Rai-chan, Rai-chan me missy… I demand an explanation." Raila said.

Letting her laughter subside Reika turned to Raila, her eyes dead serious. "Beat, two of my faithful regulars and I'll explain. Lose a game and you'll do whatever I want. Clear?" she asked.

"I am not scared." Raila replied.

"Nor am I scaring you…" she countered. Raila glared at her and she glared back at her.

After a couple of seconds of staring contest, Raila gave up. "Fine, but don't blame me if I beat your so called faithful regulars." She said.

"No sweat" she answered.

Raila rummage her backpack and pulled out a training shorts and a plain t-shirt. "This is all I've got and I didn't bring my racket with me, I didn't intend to join tennis team in the first place..." she said.

"You can use mine, I always bring two to three spare rackets." Reika said handing her spare racket to Raila.

Raila inspected it and her eyes widen in awe. "This is first class racket… are you sure you are lending this to me?" she asked.

Reika smiled. "Yes. I am sure" she said rotating her shoulders to relax her muscles.

Raila stared at her "What you did… my routine… did you happen to memorize it by just watching me dance? Or you've undergo gymnastics before?" she asked.

Reika thought for a while, "Now that you've asked… I thought it would be fascinating if I try dancing for a change. I never had any formal gymnastic training before… I trained on martial arts and tennis but never gymnastics." She said.

"You were graceful. Your movements were sharp at the same time powerful and to think you got it all from one look. It's simply amazing." Raila said.

"Thank you, if you must know, I just copied your movements, what you saw is the way you performed. So no big deal" she answered.

"Except for the emotions, I would have reacted to the judges if what they said is not true, I mean about my half-assessed performance." She said.

"Hmmm… I guess I am not into emotions. My passion lies into two fields… tennis and martial arts not gymnastics so, I'll never know about what emotions to portray in those dances." She said.

"I love tennis." Raila said but her eyes became clouded. "It takes my pain away." She said lowly.

"What do you mean?" Reika asked.

"…" Raila didn't respond. Reika smiled and sat beside Raila. "I'll let you on a big secret." She said.

Raila looked at her. Reika stared at the empty locker room. "Our team used to be one of Seigaku's best along with the Male Tennis Team. However, last semester we were cheated. From then on, I vowed to resurrect Seigaku's Female Tennis team with my own hands, not by leading the team but by finding a leader worthy of our loyalty." She said before she turned to Raila.

"I don't know what it is about you Okami Raila… but I have a feeling that you're the one perfect for the job. Something stronger than first impression pulls me to you." Reika added. "Will you take it? The role of our captain?" she asked.

Raila gripped Reika's racket staring at her eyes. "You'll learn my answer after I have defeated all your regular players." She replied.

Reika smiled. "That's a deal." She said.

"You still have lots of explaining to do. As promised two beaten regulars you'll tell me everything and I mean everything." Raila said.

"I don't break my promise." Reika answered extending it to Raila. Raila stared at her hand before reaching out to shake hands with her.

_To be continued…_

_Preview of next chapter:_

_"What is the meaning of this Reika-chan?" Yalen asked looking at Reika then to Raila. _

_"What does Okami Raila have to do with this?" Yelan added taking a glance at Raila who is warming up._

_..._

_"Seito… I want you to play a one set match with Raila using everything you have and while you're at it, defeat her and beat her. Show no mercy. Crush her if you must." Reika said monotonously._

…

_Seito dropped her racket and panted heavily. Raila smiled. _

_"1 game to love… Okami Raila advantage…" Miyuki announced pushing her eyeglasses. _

_Reika's smiled. "Yalen, do you want to play now?" she asked glancing at the girl on her right._

_Yalen straightened. "I do," she said seriously._

…

_"40- Love, Advantage to Okami-san." Miyuki said she worriedly glance at Reika. "Ojou…" she whispered._

…

_"Big News! Big News!" Horio screamed. Everyone turned to the running freshmen._

_"What's going on?" Oishi asked them._

_Horio pointed at the direction of the female tennis courts panting he started blabbering._

_"ThereissomeonebeatinguptheentirefemaletennisteamincourtA." He said in one breath. _

…

_Momo straightened but didn't respond he looked at Tezuka who's looking at the female tennis courts direction. "Buchou." He muttered._

_Ryoma noticed Tezuka gripping his racket tighter. Before he could ask another question, Tezuka turned to them. _

_"Practice is over. Dismissed." He announced before leaving the court, all the regulars followed him. Momoshiro stopped just in time to face Ryoma._

_"Come on Echizen, this time… A Queen will be crowned and the Empress will be resurrected" he said. _

…

_Reika smiled at her then her eyes cracked open to reveal deep green eyes. "Yep! She'll be just fine" she replied. _

_Her eyes narrowed. "Saa… let's continue where we left off… it's not over yet remember… in fact, we're just beginning." She said._

_Something about Reika's voice made Raila shudder. 'What is this feeling?' she thought._

…

_"Well, I am Chibisuke's older brother. Echizen Ryoga." Ryoga introduced himself._

_"I am Okami Raila… they are my cousin." She said._

_"ARE?! Echizen's brother and cousin! Interesting!" Momoshiro exclaimed clamping Ryoma's head. "You surely have weird family Echizen!" he said._

_"Itte-te…" Ryoma complained._

_**Next on Tennis no Ouji-sama: The girl known as Lightning and Thunder Empress**_


	2. Episode 2 and 3:The girl known as

**Game of Hearts **

_**Episode 2-3:** The girl known as Lightning and Thunder Empress_

Raila and Reika arrived at the female tennis courts. Most of the students turned to their way. Li Yalen, the one in charge of the daily afternoon practice gasped.

"Reika!" she exclaimed.

"OI! Minna, Bow down!" Seito roared. Everyone bowed down. "CHEERS" they chorused.

Reika acknowledged them and nodded. "Everyone! Gather around!" Reika announced. Everyone on the courts stopped what they are doing then gathered in platoon in court A.

Sakuno was one of them. She overheard some of her Sempais talking.

"Hey, isn't that Masato Reika-san, the vice captain and Tezuka-san's sister?" one of the female members murmured.

"Yeah, that is her… but who's she with…?" the other girl murmured back.

"Silence!" Reika roared. Sakuno winced at her loudness.

"Most of you must have known who I am… but for the sake of the newcomers and the freshmen… I am Masato Reika your vice-captain. I need not elaborate on my ability for soon you'd be able to see it with your own eyes. Now, all members except the regulars group yourselves into four teams with pairs; choose a vacant court except court A and start hitting balls. Juniors, leave the freshmen alone. Freshmen, welcome to the club and feel at home." She said. "Dismissed." She added.

* * *

The juniors left in pairs, the freshmen were left behind in the court B, and C. Sakuno glanced at the regulars and realizes how amazing they are.

"Ryuuzaki-san, aren't our Sempais amazing? If what I heard from my sister is true, this semester we can finally join the District Tournament. That is if they can get a better captain than what they had before." A girl said from her side.

"I see… you are?" Sakuno asked eyeing her.

"Asakura Ran, Asakura Rin's younger sister." She said as she held a hand to Sakuno, Sakuno accepted it.

"Nice meeting you Ran-chan." Sakuno said. Ran smiled.

"Let's begin hitting balls. I saw your form before and I must say you've got a lot of potential, your grandmother must be coaching you thoroughly." Ran said.

Sakuno blushed. "No, not at all." She murmured.

Ran lifted an eyebrow Sakuno looked away to hide her blush.

"It's a secret huh?" Ran mumbled before grinning at her. "Cute" she added. Sakuno turned redder.

* * *

"Ojou, you are back," Rin said with a smile.

"As you can see, yes I am… Now, let's begin the one set match game, listen carefully. Raila will play with each of you… One set per player. Is that okay with you Raila?" Reika asked glancing at Raila.

"I'm okay with it" Raila answered before she excuse herself and started warming up in one corner.

"What is the meaning of this Reika-chan?" Yalen asked looking at Reika then to Raila.

"What does Okami Raila have to do with this?" Yelan added taking a glance at Raila who is warming up.

Reika ignored them and turned to Seito.

"Seito… I want you to play a one set match with Raila using everything you have and while you're at it, defeat her and beat her. Show no mercy. Crush her if you must." Reika said monotonously.

"As you wish Ojou…" Seito said cracking her knuckles.

Yalen and Yelan exchange looks.

"Ojou… tell us… is she the one." Sayo voiced out.

"Probably" Reika replied.

"Hmmmm" Miyuki mumbled.

Sayo stared at Raila with narrowed eyes.

"She looks like a good one," Ayumi concluded.

"She is" Reika said.

"Have you fought her?" Rin asked.

"No" Reika replied.

"Reika, if you forced her into joining our team then this is hopeless… she'll just get crushed by Seito… I'll play with her." Yalen said.

"No" Reika said.

"But why? If you want to see her ability you can have me play with her." Yalen said.

"You'd go easy on her, wouldn't you?" Reika replied. Yalen remained silent.

"See… If you go easy on her how can I know if she is the one I am looking for?" Reika said.

"How many times should I tell you that it's unnecessary for you to look for a captain?! You are more than enough." Yalen said.

Reika turned to Yalen. "Yalen, I appreciate the loyalty and your belief in me. However, who would stop me when I get destructive? My brother? He's leading the male tennis team remember?" she said.

Yalen fell silent.

Reika turned to Yelan. "Spill it Yelan, I know you want to say something." She said.

Yelan smiled slightly. "You've got to understand my sister Reika-chan… for us, you are the leader. Finding someone to play as the captain is like using the person. You know how much we dislike people who manipulate other people's weaknesses." She said.

"Is that what you thought I am doing all these time?" Reika asked. Most of them looked away.

"I see… so you think I am just looking for someone to use as my excuse as to not be the captain? Is that it?" she asked lowly.

"Reika-chan…" Yalen muttered.

Reika closed her eyes. "No one understands me. I thought that after what I did six months ago… all of you have grasped the kind of personality I have towards tennis. I guess I overestimated all of you. You just see the water but not notice the current underneath it." She said.

"Reika, we do know how passionate you are when it comes to tennis… it's just that… we really wanted you to be the captain, especially now that the detention given to us is already over. We can start training and show them how good we really are." Sayo said.

"One question…" Reika asked. Everyone looked confused.

"Do you think _Raijoutei _is just a name given to me by accident?" she asked.

"You were dubbed Raijoutei when you were in middle high and were fighting for the Martial Arts Club. We thought it would be awesome to call you like that as well in the Tennis Team" Yalen said.

Reika chuckled. "Not one of you had really seen the destructive power of my personality…" she said.

No one responded. Reika smiled at them genuinely. "Then all of you are in luck. You might be given a chance to witness the real me when it comes to tennis. That is if my prediction will come to reality…" she said.

"Ojou… do you really not wish to be our captain?" Rin asked.

"If I am not the person I am then I'd be really glad to be your captain." Reika answered.

"Is Okami Raila up to the role… to be our captain…?" Sayo asked.

"We'll know after we've all played with her." Reika said.

"How sure are you she can be trusted?" Miyuki asked.

"Just look into those eyes and you'll find your answer Miyuki." Reika replied.

"Ojou… if you say go all the way… you do mean all the way right?" Sei asked.

"Of course" Reika answered.

"If we crush her, it's okay with you?" Ayumi asked.

Reika thought for a while. "I'll stop the game when I see the reason to do so." She replied and Ayumi nodded.

Yalen sighed. "Okay fine, we'll let you have your way for the last time. If Seito defeats Raila, can you promise us something?" Yalen asked.

"What is it?" Reika asked.

Yalen and Yelan looked at each other before turning to Reika. "That you'd stop looking for a captain for our team and just be the one." They said in unison while staring at her.

Ayumi, Miyuki, Rin, Sayo, Sei nodded all together.

Reika chuckled. "So, I guess this is what you call ganging up or blackmailing." Reika said.

"So?" Yalen asked.

Reika closed her eyes for a while, and then turned to Raila who's swinging her racket to warm up. "That's a deal." She finally answered.

The regulars exchange looks before smiling. "A promise is a promise" Sei said. "Ojou-sama, we'll hold on to your promise." She said.

"That is if you win Sei…" Reika said with a smile.

"Of course, this is cheesecake." Sei said before heading to the serving area.

Reika smirked. "Never underestimate her Sei. Once you let you guard down, you'll be digging your own grave." She reminded the girl.

"Of course, ojou." Sei replied.

"Yosh!" she mumbled before she turned to Raila. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes I am…" Raila answered.

Reika smiled at her before turning to Miyuki. "Can you be the umpire for these matches?" she asked the girl.

Miyuki's eyeglasses glinted mysteriously. "A-Okay!" she said almost too cheerfully.

"Find your places everyone… It's time to restore our reign over the female tennis world." Reika murmured as she flips her hair and sat on one of the benches inside the court.

Everyone sat on their own places to be able to watch the game.

* * *

Seito dropped her racket and panted heavily. Raila smiled.

"1 game to love… Okami Raila advantage…" Miyuki announced pushing her eyeglasses.

Reika's smiled. "Yalen, do you want to play now?" she asked glancing at the girl on her right.

Yalen straightened. "I do," she said seriously.

"Okay." Reika said still wearing a smile then she threw a towel to Sei. "Good job." She said.

Yalen gave Reika a slight nod before heading towards the court.

"Gomen nasai ojou… looks like I underestimated her." Seito said while she wipes her sweat.

Reika looked at her with a smile. "I warned you about digging your own grave didn't I? Nevertheless, you still took her seriously in the end didn't you? So, it's okay."

Seito looked at the new pair of players. "Ojou… what exactly are you planning?" she asked.

Reika turned to her. "Nothing particular" she replied.

Seito stared at Reika's eyes and Reika stared at her. Seito smiled. 'I understand it now. You finally found her, the one that would lead us back to our reign that is why you have the confidence to let her play with us.' She thought before turning to Yalen's game.

Few minutes, passed and again Raila ended the game with 2-0, Raila is still on lead.

"Two games to love, in favor of Okami-san." Miyuki announced. Worried she looked at Reika's direction only to find her still smiling. 'I have never seen Reika look that way before… could it be true that despite the years we've spent together we still don't know who the real Reika is…' she thought.

Miyuki cringed when Raila spoke towards Reika's direction.

"You promised me…two wins and you'd tell me the whole story." Raila reminded Reika of their deal.

Reika's smile widens. "I did… and I intend to keep that promise." she replied.

"Well then, tell me everything now. Why are you so motivated into finding a team captain for your team when you can be the one yourself?" she asked.

Reika smirked. "That is not what I promised to tell you Okami Raila-san… what I promised you is that I'll tell you the reason behind my search for a captain not why I wont take the position for myself. Am I right?" she said.

"Is there a difference?" Raila asked confused.

"Huge difference. But, if you beat the rest of my team you'll find out the answer to that answer." Reika answered.

"Then… the one you promised." Raila said.

The girls tensed up.

"Ojou, you are not planning on telling her about _**that**_…" Ayumi said standing up.

"Not **that**!" Rin, Seito and Yelan also stood up going in front of Reika to protest.

"Enough…" Yalen said walking towards the bench. "Let Reika decide on that. She can tell whatever she wants to tell besides, it's all part of the past already." She said sitting beside Reika.

Reika smiled at Yalen. "I see you've seen the light my friend." She said.

Yalen looked at Reika sideways she smiled. "I have… now, everyone sit down." Yalen said.

Ayumi, Rin, Seito and Yalen sat back on their benches but remained tense.

Reika sat straight. "There is no use hiding the truth. It did happen in the past, and could happen in the future… that is why it's better to be honest now than to regret lying later." She said.

No one responded. Reika stood up walking a bit out of the shades. She looked up in the sky. "Once there were female freshmen who dreamt of participating in real tennis matches however, because of the talent they have shown a lot of juniors and seniors envied them. Eventually, they were given a chance to participate in real matches. But then… an incident happened that risked not only their dream but their name as well." Reika narrated.

"It's that cheating you told me before right?" Raila asked.

Reika turned to look at each of her teammates and friends they were all looking at different directions. She then looked at Raila.

"It's not just some simple cheating Raila… we were sold. Our Sempais sold our team into fighting loosing battle in exchange for something so useless… men. We, as new players and freshmen at that cannot do anything they submitted a different line up for the tournament and only I was placed to play. I accidentally overheard them talking about that arranged dates in exchange for the lost games we'll have. I tried containing myself and won my game however, one of my Sempais drugged me during my match. When I woke up, I was told that we lost three set games already. The last one will be the last chance we have to win. I played my best but then again my teammates purposely loss their games. That is when I snapped, I punched our captain in the middle of the awarding ceremony. I spilled what really happened, and my teammates started a brawl among the other members whether juniors or senior. Then we were disqualified and the committee tore off our ticket to the Regional Tournament. In the end, the blame was put on me. On us." Reika narrated with clenched fists.

* * *

Tezuka felt a wave of anxiety ran across his spine. He turned to the courts where the female tennis team is practicing.

'What are you trying to do this time Reika?' he thought.

The wind blew making his tresses sway with the wind.

* * *

"I told you, I am going to resurrect our tennis team by finding the right captain. And I also told you that you are that captain I have been waiting for." Reika said after a while, her composure is back in place.

Raila didn't respond. Reika smiled at her. "Now… let's do continue…" she said returning to the bench.

"Yelan, it's your turn… beat her thoroughly." Reika said going back to her bench. Yelan stood up nodding her head.

When Yelan and Raila started their set game, Yalen turned to Reika. "You want us to see what kind of person and player your chosen one is, right? Am I right?" she asked.

"Partly." Reika answered. "But the biggest reason why I wanted all of you to fight her is because I want all of you to see what we've been all missing." She said.

Seito turned to her. "Missing? What do you mean?" she asked.

Reika turned to the playing duo. "How does it feel to fight a stranger? Someone whom you've never face before. Yet there is a force that keeps you playing didn't you realize it during your game with her?" she asked.

Both girls remained silent. Then at the same time, their eyes widen staring at Reika.

"Trust… we've lost it the day we were betrayed. We closed down the walls of our heart and our mind. We always play safe. I wanted us to get a captain who can pull us out of our guilt especially me… I want to set my heart free from the pain I caused the entire team." Reika said seriously.

"It's not your fault" Yalen said. "We are all at fault that time. We contributed to the fight remember…?" she added.

Reika smirked. "Yeah, but now I am taking the next step to put the past behind and be able to walk towards the future." She said as she watches Raila take another point from Yelan.

"40- Love, Advantage to Okami-san." Miyuki said she worriedly glance at Reika. "Ojou…" she whispered.

Another point. Miyuki shook her head. "Three games to Love. Okami leads." She said.

Reika smiled. "It's your turn Sayo… you will do it right?" she said.

Sayo stared at her and nodded. "Hai" she responded.

Reika nodded back. "I am counting on you" she said. Sayo went inside the court.

Yelan sat on the bench panting. "I didn't know she can play that well… it felt weird while I am playing with her… it's feels like she's drawing something out of me…" she said.

Reika chuckled. "Maybe, you hadn't played your best Yelan, and Raila has just pulled you out so you can realize what you still miss in your games." She said.

Yelan was silent. "You might be right" she agreed after a while.

Four no touch returns were delivered by Raila that took Sayo by surprise.

Reika chuckled. "Looks like Sayo's chance were out as well… Want to go for it Rin?" she asked the now trembling girl.

Rin grinned maniacally. "With pleasure Ojou." She hissed.

"Excited?" Reika asked.

"So much" Rin replied.

Reika's smile widens. "Saa… Rock on" she said.

Rin's smile widens and eyes narrowing in excitement.

Rin played well however, Raila used psychological strategy on Rin and manage to steal 3 points; the last point came by surprise and caught Rin by surprise.

* * *

"4-0… Okami" Miyuki said.

Reika noticed that even Miyuki was static. She smiled secretly. 'It's all going according to my prediction.' She thought.

"Say, Ojou… It's my turn right?" Ayumi asked opening her regulars' jersey jacket.

"Play with all your hearts content." Reika said giving Ayumi her permission.

Ayumi dashed towards the court and started rotating her arms to relax herself.

Before they knew it, Raila had scored again ending the set with 5-0 game.

Miyuki jumped down the umpire post. "Ojou! Let me play!" she exclaimed.

Reika stood up walking towards Miyuki. Miyuki blinked. Reika stopped in front of her.

"I'll let you play if you manage to steal even one point from me." Reika said.

Miyuki blinked several times. "Are you asking me to play with you?" she asked.

"One whole set Miyuki… and just one point, then you can play" Reika said.

Miyuki clench and unclench her hand. "Deal." She agreed.

"Good" Reika said walking inside the court stopping only to look at Raila. "You can take a break for a while… this wont take five minutes." She said.

Raila looked confused but obliged; she went to the bench, sitting down, she wipes her sweat. Yalen gave her a bottle of water she smiled and thanked her. Yalen just smiled at her.

Seeing that Reika and Miyuki's game had begun, she decided to excuse herself and go to the comfort room. She even saw some freshmen girls and boys ran pass her.

* * *

Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro followed by Sakuno and Tomoka are running towards the tennis grounds in full speed.

"Big News! Big News!" Horio screamed. Everyone turned to the running freshmen.

"What's going on?" Oishi asked them.

Horio pointed at the direction of the female tennis courts panting he started blabbering.

"ThereissomeonebeatinguptheentirefemaletennisteamincourtA." He said in one breath.

Oishi sweat drop. "I beg your pardon?" he asked again, this time Katsuo answered him.

"Someone is beating the entire female tennis team in court A. She has beaten all seven regulars right Sakuno?" Katsuo said.

Sakuno nodded. "She's now facing Masato Reika-san." she said.

Tezuka suddenly straightened. Oishi stiffened. Eiji's jaw dropped. Kaidoh accidentally crushed his water bottle. Inui broke his pencil. Kawamura dropped his tennis racket. Fuji's eyes snapped open. Momoshiro dropped a basket full of tennis balls. Echizen looked clueless he turned to Momoshiro.

"We have a female tennis team? Why haven't I heard of that before?" he asked.

Momoshiro winced at the pain in his feet before turning to Ryoma. "That is because they ceased existing that day six months ago." He said.

"What happened? Why are they taking action now?" Ryoma asked again.

Momo straightened but didn't respond he looked at Tezuka who's looking at the female tennis courts direction. "Buchou." He muttered.

Ryoma noticed Tezuka gripping his racket tighter. Before he could ask another question, Tezuka turned to them.

"Practice is over. Dismissed." He announced before leaving the court, all the regulars followed him. Momoshiro stopped just in time to face Ryoma.

"Come on Echizen, this time… A new Queen will be crowned and the Empress will be resurrected" he said.

"Huh?" Ryoma muttered but followed. Horio, Katsuo, Kachiro, Sakuno and Tomoka headed that direction as well.

* * *

It took Raila about three minutes before she headed back to the tennis courts. To her surprise, she saw not only female spectators but also the male tennis team standing on the outside fence.

"Just in time" one of the boys turned to her.

"Eh?" she exclaimed.

"The game just ended." Another guy said.

Raila ran inside to court to find Miyuki, eyes wide her racket on the ground quite far from her. Her eyes darted to Reika who's smiling.

"G-game en-d-d m-match s-s-six g-games t-to l-love… M-M-Masa-to Rei-ka W-Wins……." Sayo announced in shock as well.

Raila turned to look at the other girls. They found them in almost the same state as Sayo and Miyuki.

'Just what the hell happened when I was gone?' she thought.

Reika turned to her. "Ah! Rai-chan you are back… it's been decided… I'll be your next opponent." She said with a smile.

"M-i-y-u-k-i… are you okay? You can seat down now…" Reika said cheerfully.

Miyuki regained some sanity when Reika spoke to her; Miyuki nodded and walked aimlessly towards the bench.

"I have warmed up… we can start playing" Reika said.

Raila nodded while following Miyuki to the benches. "Is she going to be alright?" she asked.

Reika smiled at her then her eyes cracked open to reveal deep green eyes. "Yep! She'll be just fine" she replied. Her eyes narrowed. "Saa… let's continue where we left off… it's not over yet remember… in fact, we're just beginning." She said.

Something about Reika's voice made Raila shudder. 'What is this feeling?' she thought.

* * *

Ryoga entered Seishun Gakuen school grounds. His mother asked him to pick up his younger brother and cousin, Raila. Looking around the school, he noticed several girls gawking at him like he's some kind of superstar. A grin crept in his lips. 'Maybe they find me too hot to resist' he thought. His grin widens.

'Sounds good to me…' another part of his brain seconded.

He saw a ponytailed brunette walking towards the back area, he ran after her to ask for some directions on how to get to the tennis courts.

"Ojou-chan! Chotto!" he called out.

The girl stopped walking and turned to him, her eyes widens when he saw him, and Ryoga knotted his forehead. 'Everyone wears the same expression… do I look like I am a ghost or something?' he thought.

She blushed prettily. "H-How may I-I help y-you?" she asked timidly.

Ryoga smirked. 'Cute' he thought.

_Oi! Ryoga get a grip man! That is child abuse and punishable by law. She's almost as young as your brother is._

He grinned at the girl. "Can you help me find my way to the tennis courts? I am here to fetch my cousin and younger brother." He explained.

"Oh… I see… I am about to go there as well, I just went to the faculty room to call my grandmother. An important game is being played in the female tennis courts as of the moment and the guy's training was canceled. Would you like to walk with me?" she asked.

"Why thank you pretty one," Ryoga said.

Sakuno blushed.

Ryoga chuckled. "Echizen Ryoga, please to make acquaintances with you… you're name is?" he asked.

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno, yoroshiku" Sakuno replied bowing.

Ryoga thought for a while. "Sounds familiar. Anyhow, shall we go now?" he asked.

Sakuno nods and resume walking.

Ryoga followed her walking side by side with the young girl. "Say, do you know my brother?" he asked.

"You are referring to Ryoma-kun right?" Sakuno replied.

"Yeah" he mumbled.

"We are in the same year. Yes, I do know him. He happens to be the first and only freshmen who made it to the regulars spot in the male tennis team." She said proudly, her eyes sparkling with pride.

An urge to whistle came thru him, but manage to suppress it. He smiled knowingly. 'Looks like Chibisuke found himself a fangirl or… more…' he thought.

They rounded on one corner and he can hear rallying of tennis balls. 'Sounds like a good match' he thought.

* * *

"Six games all, Tie Break," Sayo announced.

Everyone watching the game is all edgy, anxious and at the same time amazed. From 5-0 Reika made a comeback and turning the tables ending it in an all six game.

Reika started to prepare for her serve when she look up and face Raila. She smiled at her before releasing her serve.

Raila reacted and readied herself for her counter attack when all of a sudden the ball stopped spinning and slowly began to drop. Using her reflex, she tried getting the ball she's about to reach it when the wind blew and to her surprise, the ball started spinning twice its original speed before it landed and bounce at a specific and exact place, the baseline.

'Nani?!' her eyes widen as Reika scored.

"15-0" Sayo said,

Reika chuckled. "That is my favorite serve. _Stop and Swallow Serve_ although, you can only use it in specific occasions like this…" she said looking up the sky, the wind blew making her hair sway. "Lady Luck must be watching us…," she muttered after a while.

* * *

"This is the first time I have seen a serve like that. To think Reika has that kind of skill hidden, she's awesome." Oishi said.

"To use the wind as the lever to accelerate the ball's spin... hmmm…" Inui mumbled scribbling on his record book.

"You're also recording the girls' data? How ruthless…" Kikumaru said.

Inui's glasses glinted, he grinned maliciously. "You'll never know who or where your next opponent will be… it's best to be prepared." He replied.

Kikumaru shivered and latch at Oishi, "Scary" he mumbled.

"That girl… she's good," Ryoma said.

Momo turned to Echizen. "Of course… that is Masato Reika, Buchou's younger sister." He said.

Ryoma sharply turned to Momo, "Buchou's sister?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Momo nodded. "It's been a while since I last saw her games and she's not just good. She's one of the best girls I've seen play." He said.

"But her opponent looks tough as well." Kawamura said.

"Psssuuuhhhhh" Kaidoh agreed.

"Ne Tezuka, Reika's in a good condition right? However, she's been skipping club activities but still in perfect shape… could it be…" he said glancing at the stoic captain beside him.

Tezuka closed his eyes. "Aa, do you think I'd let her go because she is my sister? She receives thrice the punishment I give those who violate my command and our rules." He said.

Fuji smiled sadistically. Kawamura, Eiji, Oishi, Momo and Ryoma sweat dropped. Inui scribbled faster on his record book and Kaidoh 'Psssuuuhhhhh-ed'.

"I take it back. Inui is ruthless but Buchou is inhumane." Eiji muttered.

"Eiji-Sempai… define inhumane." Momo teased. Eiji glared at him. Momo grinned making a "V" sign.

"No wonder why she's still in perfect shape." Fuji said.

Oishi nodded. "I've always believed that she'll never give up tennis." He said. "You'll not allow her to… right Tezuka?" he asked.

"That is her decision but when the time comes she decides to quit tennis permanently, I wont stop her. Nevertheless, until that time… I'll support her with everything I have." Tezuka replied.

"As expected from the big brother" Oishi teased and gave Tezuka a meaningful smile.

Tezuka ignored it and turned back his attention at the game.

* * *

"Rai-chan… this game will end in 7-6." Reika said.

Raila's eyes narrowed. 'Nani?!' she thought.

Reika smirked. "You don't believe me, do you?" she asked.

Raila didn't reply.

"Shouganai…" Reika muttered, preparing for another serve.

Raila bended in attacking position, 'Show me what you've got' she thought.

Reika released the ball.

Raila recognized that stance, she dashed to the net. 'She's going to use that Stop and Swallow Serve again.' She thought.

Reika smirked as she watch Raila went to the net to hit the ball before the wind accelerated its spin. "Wrong move" she mumbled as she hit the tennis ball.

Raila's eyes widen when the ball past through her in an unbelievable speed. She's too shocked to move, she just stood there staring at Reika's smiling face, her eyes shinning in mischief.

'How can do a serve like that in an instant using the same stance' Raila thought.

"30-0, Service Ace Masato leads" Sayo called out.

That snapped Raila out of her reverie; she looked back to the back where she thought the ball landed. To her surprise, the ball landed just behind her. "Nani?!" she exclaimed.

Reika chuckled. "That is my famous _Lightning Serve_" she said.

"You're unbelievable" Raila said.

Reika smiled sweetly at her. "Don't get conned by my stances…I cannot use Stop and Swallow Serve without the right tools, you just have to pay more attention to everything around you." she said.

"What do you mean?" she Raila asked.

"The wind. The earth's gravity. The sunlight. All of them contributes to the 100 percent success of Stop and Swallow Serve. If even one them are not enough, there will be a flaw in that serve." Reika said.

Raila's eyes widen. "You mean to say… you can tell what kind of wind, how much gravity and what position of sunlight you need for the success rate of that serve?" she asked.

"Yes" Reika replied.

"You're really amazing" Raila said.

"No, not at all… well, not yet." Reika replied.

Raila felt that animosity again. 'I wonder what's more to come' she thought.

* * *

"Whoa! That's awesome! Her lightning serve is more polished than before!" Momoshiro said.

Eiji nodded. "The turns and spins of the ball are greater as well."

"She's doing well" Ryoma muttered.

"Sugoi" Oishi mumbled.

"Her stance are awesome too" Kaidoh said.

"As well as her power" Kawamura seconded.

"However, there is still something missing…" Inui said he turned to Tezuka. "Am I right?" he said.

Tezuka ignored him. "Reika…" he muttered.

* * *

"One more point and I win… ne Raila, you can counter all of them if you really set your heart into it." Reika said.

Raila glared at Reika. 'Is she trying to deceive me, she's better than me. How can I counted her attacks when I cannot distinguish them?' She thought.

Reika seemed to have guessed Raila's thought, she smiled. "Not all the shots can be returned by just seeing them Raila. If you can let your heart play as well then you'd be able to do it." She said.

"My heart…" Raila mumbled, quite shock. 'What does she mean by that?' she thought.

Reika glanced at the benches and saw her teammates and friends watching them carefully. The look in their eyes gave her more power, her smile widens.

"For Nationals… let's play with all our hearts content" she muttered more to herself, she prepared to serve again.

Raila heard what Reika mumbled. 'She's doing her best even if this is just a match game. But look at me, I haven't even played my best… what am I doing? This is unfair. Reika trusted me to play a fair game but here I am doubting myself.' She gripped her racket tighter.

"This time, I am going to receive that serve and counter it." She muttered.

Reika hit the ball.

'Lightning serve!' Raila thought. The ball passed through her, she reacted she spun 180 degrees and hit the ball returning it to Reika's court of responsibility.

Reika ran to hit the ball smiling thoughtfully. "I knew you can return it" she said and hit the ball.

They started rallying back and forth.

"Ojou…" Rin, Seito, Ayumi and Miyuki mumbled holding their breath.

Yelan clutch the towel in her hand. "Reika-chan"

Yalen gripped the water bottle she's holding. 'Reika, I believe in you. Onegai' she thought.

Looking at their teammates and friends' anxious features Yalen said. "Do not worry, she's our vice-captain. She'll surely win."

They turned to her and nodded.

'Kanaratsu' she added in her mind.

* * *

"Do you think Reika will use _that_?" Fuji asked watching Reika and the girl named Raila rallying back and forth.

Tezuka nodded. "No doubt, she's wearing that kind of face. She'll surely use _it_" he replied.

"Sou ka… I wonder how much did she improve?" Fuji muttered.

Tezuka eyed him knowingly. "I can arrange a practice game for you with her" he said.

"I am counting on you" Fuji said with a smile.

"You sure are interested in her Fuji," Tezuka said.

"I do not deny it" Fuji replied.

Tezuka eyed him again. Fuji just turns his attention back to the game his smile widening in anticipation.

* * *

Reika can feel it brewing deep within her. 'It's coming' she thought. 'Finally, I can set my heart free. I can play tennis again without hesitation and guilt… Okami Raila… you don't know how grateful I am to you… you've brought back the real me.' She thought as she exchange balls with the raven-haired girl.

Raila smiled but her eyes narrowed in concentration. 'This is the first time I felt this kind of thrill. The last time I ever felt this was is when I was dancing in the ice… but that was three years ago. Now, in tennis… this girl is awesome. She had evoked my tennis skills, which I thought were just ordinary.' She thought. Something deep within her wants to be freed.

"Who are you Masato Reika-san…?" Raila mumbled her returns gets heavier and heavier, an unknown energy builds in her right hand. 'What is this kind of power?' she thought.

Reika noticed the change in Raila's returns, her smile widens. 'Her real potential is coming out…' she thought. "Show it to me" she muttered and purposely hit a lob.

Raila accepted the challenge and smashed the ball back to Reika.

Reika anticipated the return and posed. 'I've always wanted to try this out. Forgive me Fuji-sempai… I cannot afford to lose now.' She thought and hit the ball.

Raila's eyes widen. 'From that height…' she thought running to the baseline. 'Not so easily' she thought anticipating the shot and hitting it.

Reika's eyes snapped open as Raila scored. She turns around surprised. "Higuma Otoshi…" she mumbled.

* * *

"I didn't know Reika can use one Fuji's Higuma Otoshi." Oishi said.

Fuji smiled. "All those times I played with her… I didn't know she's studying it as well." He muttered.

Tezuka nodded. "Reika is Reika after all.," he murmured.

"Sugoi" Momoshiro said. Kawamura, Kaidoh and Eiji agreed with him.

Even the freshmen minus Ryoma were amazed.

"Reika-Sempai, sure lives up to her title" Sakuno said after a while.

Everyone glanced at the braided girl.

"What title?" Horio asked.

Sakuno nodded. "During one of the training sessions, one of my Sempais said that if there is one girl who can change the fate of women in tennis and it's Reika-Sempai. I heard her call Sempai Jotei," she said.

"Jotei?" Katsuo repeated.

"You mean empress?" Kachiro asked.

Sakuno nodded.

"Mada mada Dane…." Ryoma muttered as he glanced at Sakuno's direction but his eyes were caught by someone else. His eyes narrowed as he stare at the now grinning madly Ryoga behind Sakuno.

Tomoka nodded and turned to Ryoga. "Ano… it's rude to ask this but why do you look like my Ryoma-sama?" she asked him.

"Your? Ryoma-_sama_? You mean Chibisuke?" Ryoga replied sarcastically.

Ryoma glared daggers to his older brother.

Ryoga grinned wider. "Ah!" he cried pointing at the court, their attention went back to the game.

* * *

"Omoshiroi" Reika muttered.

Raila flipped her hair. "Domo" she replied. She didn't understand where this new power is coming from but for some reasons she feel relieved and energized. 'It somewhat feels all brand new… like when you were newly elected into something so high, it makes you proud and static.' She thought.

Reika's eyes were hidden behind her bangs. Her smile is gone. As she releases the serve, her aura had suddenly changed.

"Honto ni Omoshiroi…" she murmured, as her smile was replaced by a malicious smile.

Raila stiffened and shuddered. 'Something is different. What the hell happened?' she thought.

"Its coming" Tezuka murmured.

Fuji cracked his eyes open. Oishi gripped the fence.

"The reawakened Lightning and Thunder Empress" Momoshiro murmured.

Raila dashed to the net to counter Reika's attack when all of a sudden the ball's direction changes and accelerated as it sped to her.

'Argh! Is she purposely attacking me?' she thought as countered the shot and returning it to Reika. Her eyes had gone wide when Reika appeared in front of the net waiting for her shot.

Reika raised her arms and directly hit the ball straight to Raila's direction.

Raila's thought was confirmed when the shot aimed for her. 'She's directly attacking me!'

Reika smiled smugly. "Let's play" she said and raised her head revealing two deep green with a touch of gold eyes.

Using her fast reflex Raila jumped away from the center before she hit the ball to the weaker side of Reika.

However, Reika knew the direction of the ball and got there in time, she hits it back to Raila.

'She's awesome' Raila thought. "And dangerous" she added in a murmur.

Reika growled before releasing a hard shot. "Take that!" she said.

Raila's eyes widen. "Fast!" she exclaimed and tried going after the ball to her surprise the balls direction changed upon bouncing on the floor and went straight to her stomach. She crouched down and coughed.

"Game end---" Sayo said but was cut off by Reika as she's preparing for another serve.

"Ojou!" she called but Reika didn't acknowledge her.

Reika smirked. "More… give me more…" she mumbled, the wind blew and revealed two pair of now gold eyes.

* * *

"Tezuka" Oishi and Fuji called to their captain.

Tezuka gripped his racket. "Wakkateru" he said as he pushes the court gate open and stepped in.

"He's not going to interrupt the game is he?" Ryoma asked.

"He has to" Ryoga said. Most of the regulars eyed him.

Ryoma eyed Ryoga dangerously.

'He knows it' Oishi, Kawamura, Eiji, Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Inui thought.

'Who is this guy?' Fuji mentally asked but his smile remained.

* * *

Yelan stood up. "_This is…_" she muttered wide-eyed.

Miyuki and Sayo gasped. "During that time…" they murmured in unison.

Rin, Ayumi and Seito gripped their rackets.

Yalen dropped her water bottle, spilling the content on the ground. "Iie… this is not the same as that time… this time… it's her real form." She said eyes wide and she stared at her trembling hands.

"Somehow… I am scared." She muttered. Yelan and the rest eyed Yalen.

"All these years, she's been hiding this power. For our sake. Because all these years she knows… that, no one can stop her. This is Reika. Seigaku's Lightning and Thunder Empress." Yalen said.

* * *

"Only one person can stop her now…" Oishi said eyeing Tezuka.

"Aa" Fuji muttered.

Everyone watched with anxiety as Reika served again aiming at Raila's face this time.

Tezuka positioned himself behind Raila. The girl gasped when she felt the man's presence behind her.

"Concentrate" Tezuka said. "This shot is more difficult than any other shots you've experienced." He added.

Raila nodded. She felt rather than saw Tezuka support her racket with his own racket. "It's coming." He murmured.

Raila readied herself as the ball hit their racket she stifled a cry. 'It's heavy and powerful' she thought.

"Pivot your right foot to the right. Bend your knee. Balance your body. Concentrate on the ball." He instructed the girl.

Raila did what she's told and amazingly, the ball started to feel lighter. She heard the guy murmured again.

"Relax, concentrate, on the count of three release the ball" Tezuka said. "Ichi… Ni…" he counted.

"San!" Raila and Tezuka said in union before they return the shot with unbelievable speed and accuracy.

* * *

The ball passed by Reika's face. Her golden orbs widen as her eyes return to its sea green color. "Tezuka zone" she murmured.

"Simply amazing… both of them" Inui mumbled scribbling in his record book forgotten.

Oishi is gaping. "A Tezuka zone duo… unbelievable." He said.

"That girl is interesting," Fuji said.

Ryoma chuckled. "Mada mada Dane" he said.

"Sou… Mada Made Desu" Ryoga agreed. "Demo… that megane-ottoko is something… a high level move like that is amazing." He said.

"That is our captain," Ryoma answered.

"Sou ka… that's why…" he said watching.

Tezuka and Raila straightened up. Raila thanked him but it seemed that the guy didn't hear her because he turned to Reika with a glare.

* * *

"The game ended already, you need not serve again. Stupid brat." He said glaring at Reika as he pushes his eyeglass to the bridge of his nose.

Reika blinked several times. "It's over? I won?" she asked clueless.

"Yes, you've won." Tezuka replied.

Reika's eyes widen. "Then… I did it… my forbidden play…," she muttered shocked.

"Aa" Tezuka replied as he turns to face Raila, he grabbed her wrist and examined it.

Raila blushed. "Errr…"

"Are you okay? It doesn't hurt?" he asked.

Raila stared at him. "I am fine" she replied. "I think so," she added.

Tezuka stared at her as well. "Sou…" he murmured.

"OI! Kuni-chan, I think you should let her go. Raila said she's fine already?!?" Reika said glaring at the duo.

Tezuka let go of Raila and turn away. "You should still have that checked." He said walking away.

"Ah… Hai" Raila answered.

Reika grinned. "Ah…haahha!" she exclaimed. Tezuka and Raila as well as everyone gaped at her.

She grinned at them. "Kuni-chan likes my Rai-chan ne?" she teased.

Raila blushed red. Tezuka turned to her sharply with raised eyebrow.

Reika grinned wider. "Saa… Ryuuzaki-sensei!!! Did you see? Did you see? Our new captain's ability?" she asked the older coach.

Ryuuzaki smiled at her and nodded at her.

Reika smiled. "YOSH!!! Seishun Gakuen Female Tennis Team Revived!" she screamed.

All, including the male tennis team screamed.

* * *

Raila didn't know how it ended like this but she liked the feeling. Reika has this kind of aura around her that makes people her love and adores her.

"What a troublesome girl" she muttered. She saw Tezuka looked at her way then nodded.

Ryoga smirked. "Looks like there would be no problem" he said.

Ryoma turned to him. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked.

"Picking you and Raila up… you promised to play with me till before dinner" Ryoga reminded him.

"Ah, Raila? You mean that girl. Why? Is she your girlfriend?" Ryoma asked.

Ryoga eyed him weirdly. "Oi! Chibisuke… do you really not remember Raila?" he asked.

Ryoma shook his head. Ryoga scratch the back of his head. "Mou… all you remember is tennis… how troublesome" he muttered.

Raila went out of the tennis court to spot Ryoga and Ryoma on one side.

"Ryoga-nii what are you doing here?" she asked. "Yo! Ryo-chan" she greeted the capped boy.

"Do I know you?" Ryoma asked.

Raila sweat dropped. "You mean. You don't remember me?" she asked.

"No" Ryoma replied.

A vein popped out of Raila's head. "Just how did oji-sama raise you…" she asked more to herself.

"No use Rai-chan… he doesn't remember a thing." Ryoga said.

Ryoma looked at Raila then to Ryoga then back to Raila.

Inui approached the trio, Miyuki walking beside him as she put all her inputs in her palm pilot.

"Question… are you both related to Echizen?" he asked.

Eiji jumped to Inui's shoulder and asked. "You" he said referring to Ryoga. "Looked like Ochibi" he said.

Kawamura nodded as he helps Sayo with her bag. Rin, Ayumi and Seito beside them.

Reika arrived together with Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Yalen and Yelan. "AH! That's right!" Reika exclaimed.

"Rai-chan does resemble Ryo-chan as well!" she said. "Right Kuni-chan? Fuji-sempai?" she asked the two.

Tezuka nodded.

"You are right" Fuji said.

Oishi, Yalen, Yelan with Kaidoh just let out a small smile at them before shaking their heads.

"Well, I am Chibisuke's older brother. Echizen Ryoga." Ryoga introduced himself.

"I am Okami Raila… they are my cousin." She said.

"ARE?! Echizen's brother and cousin! Interesting!" Momoshiro exclaimed clamping Ryoma's head. "You surely have weird family Echizen!" he said.

"Itte-te…" Ryoma complained.

They laughed.

"Saa… let's go!" Ryoga said as he pulled both Raila and Ryoma. "Ja ne!" he said before leaving the school grounds.

* * *

"I cannot eat anymore…" Reika mumbled while leaning against Tezuka's shoulder on their way home.

Fuji chuckled glancing at the sleeping girl beside him. "It seems like she's back to her real self again Tezuka…" he said.

Tezuka nodded. "I don't know if I should be thankful or be more worried." He said.

Fuji glanced at Tezuka to find a small smile on his face. "It's going to be alright…" he said.

"The big brother will always be the big brother… you'll be there beside her all the time" Fuji said. Tezuka didn't reply.

"And so am I…" Fuji said.

Tezuka glanced at Fuji with narrowed eyes.

Fuji returned the look but still wearing his famous smile. "Right Onii-chan?" he asked.

Tezuka looked away and closed his eyes. Fuji's smile widens.

**END of EPISODE 2… see you on the next episode. *smiles***

**Preview:**

A group of girls from another school stopped Raila and Reika.

"What do you want?" Reika asked.

Raila raised an eyebrow.

The girls smirked and looked at each other.

"Are you sure these are the bitches you saw?" the _leader_ asked.

Raila and Reika exchange looks.

"Positive" another girl affirmed.

"I see" the _leader_ said pointing a finger at Raila and Reika.

"You. and You." She said venomously.

Raila raised another eyebrow. "Excuse me?!"

"Hey! How dare you point a finger on me….Who do you think I am?" Reika asked irritated.

The _leader_ smirked. "Who cares who you are… stay away from Kunimitsu." She said.

Reika's eyebrow twitched. "Pardon?" she asked.

* * *

Reika latches herself on Tezuka's arms. "You came to save me!" she said merrily.

"No, I just happened to pass by. Raila are you okay?" Tezuka asked looking at the raven-haired.

Raila shook her head "I am fine".

Tezuka nodded.

Reika grinned at him. "Aren't you going to ask if I am okay?" she asked.

"No" Tezuka replied.

Reika pouted. "Mou! Kuni-chan that's mean!" she whined rubbing her chin on his jersey.

"Let go Reika, you're going to get my clothes dirty." Tezuka said annoyed.

Reika grinned. "Don't care." She said.

"Mataku…" Tezuka murmured.

Raila chuckled. "Both of you must be very close" she commented.

"No" "Yes" Tezuka and Reika answered. Tezuka snorted. Reika giggled.

* * *

"Mixed Interschool ranking tournament eh?" Ayumi muttered.

"I wonder who our opponents will be" Rin said smiling.

"Yeah" Seito grinned.

Yalen and Yelan exchange glances.

"I sense no pressure at all" Miyuki said typing on her laptop.

"That's them for you." Sayo seconded.

* * *

Raila and Reika entered the locker room. "Yo!" Reika greeted them. All the girls smiled at the girl.

"That's a big smile you have there ojou… what did you do to Tezuka-Buchou this time?" Miyuki asked.

Reika grinned wider. "Betsu ni" she answered before changing into her jersey while whistling.

All the girls sweat dropped.

"She did something… I am sure of it." Yalen and Yelan said in unison. Everyone nodded.

Raila just laughed.


	3. Episode 4:Intrahigh Tournament

**.Game of Hearts**

_Episode 4: Mixed Intraschool Ranking Tournament part 1_

Two weeks after Okami Raila was officially appointed as the Female Tennis Team's captain under the supervision and coaching of Ryuuzaki Sumire and sub-supervision of the Male Tennis Team's Captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

**Ding Dong Ding**.

"Yatta! Class is done!" Reika said stretching her arms.

Momoshiro smirked. "To think you'd be excited with club activities you must be in good spirit." He said.

"I am always in high spirit! Ah! I'll go pick up Raila-Buchou!" she exclaimed. "Ja ne Momo! Matta ne" she said and waved.

Momoshiro smirked. "She's finally back" he muttered. "I wonder how Buchou is handling her?" he added with a wide grin.

Reika peeked inside Room 201.

"Konnichi wa!" she said looking around the room. As soon as she spotted her targets, she called them.

"Yalen! Yelan! Raila-Buchou! Club Activities already!!!" Reika exclaimed happily.

The three who were called looked behind them to find the hyperactive girl waving at them from the classroom door.

"Looks like our Ojou is excited." Yalen said.

"Looks like it." Yelan agreed with her twin sister.

"Let's not make our little spitfire wait any longer. She has waited long enough." Raila said with a smile.

"Hai!" both girl replied and join Reika.

"Yosh! I wonder what training regime Miyuki prepared for us today?" Reika said rubbing her chin.

Yalen and Yelan sweat-dropped.

"If its Miyuki then the possibility of it being normal is zero percent." Raila said almost sarcastically.

Yalen and Yelan laughed. "Yeah."

Reika turned to them with confused look. "You mean Miyuki's training regimes are strange? But I think they are cool and highly commendable." She said.

Raila, Yelan and Yalen eyed her as if she's some kind of an alien.

"Doushite?" Reika asked.

"You're weirder than Miyuki, Reika" Raila said.

"I am? How?" Reika asked clueless.

The three exchange looked they sighed helplessly.

"Forget it Reika." Yalen said.

Reika still looked unconvinced but smiled at the three. "Okay if you say so…" she said and started humming.

"Talk about weirdness" Raila mumbled.

Yalen and Yelan cannot help but agree with her.

They are half-way to the locker room when Reika's cellphone rang. Looking at the caller i.d. Reika smiled before answering it. "Moshi moshi, mama! Um! I understand. It's dinner and breakfast tomorrow ne? Ah, Kuni-Chan's bento as well. Um! It's okay. I'll ask Kuni-chan. Um! Don't worry. Haiii! Take care and have fun. Bye-bye!" She ended the call.

Reika turned to her companions. "That was our mother. She asked me to cook for us, because they'd be out of town for another business trip. Obaa-chan and Ojii-chan went to Hokkaido for a vacation so that leaves both Kuni-chan and I alone for a while," she said.

"I cannot really imagine what kind of brother Tezuka-san is… and not everyone knew your relationship with him especially when you don't share the same surname." Yalen said.

"I was wondering the same thing" Raila said.

Reika smiled at them. "Well, biologically we are related. My biological mother is papa's twin sister. When they died, I was taken and adopted by Kuni-Chan's parents. It was my choice to keep my real surname in memory of my biological family." She explained.

"Still I cannot help but think, you and Tezuka-san… your attitude are totally opposite. To imagine him keeping up with you is simply… unimaginable." Yelan said in deep thought.

Reika grinned. "Kuni-chan is Kuni-chan. I won't have him any other way. Ne Rai-chan, can you accompany to the senior's floor?" she asked looking at her wristwatch. "It's almost time. I've got to ask him what he wants for dinner." She said.

Raila looked unsure. "But we aren't allowed to go to the senior's floor." She asked.

"Daijoubu. It's Kuni-chan after all." Reika said turning to Yalen and Yelan. "Gomen Ya-chan, Ye-chan, we'll follow as soon as I talk to Kuni-chan, 'kay?" she said.

The twins nodded. "Sure, we'll go ahead." Yalen said.

"See you at the court," Yelan bid them goodbye.

Reika waved back and tugged Raila to the senior's floor.

* * *

Reika had finished talking with Tezuka and they are on their way to their locker rooms when a group of senior girls stopped them.

"What do you want?" Reika asked.

Raila raised an eyebrow.

The girls smirked and looked at each other.

"Are you sure these are the bitches you saw talk to my man?" the _leader_ asked.

Raila and Reika exchange looks.

"Positive" another girl affirmed.

"I see" the _leader_ said pointing a finger at Raila and Reika.

"You. and You." She said venomously. She ran a fairly long and hazardous fingernail on Reika's cheek to her chest and then grabbed on Raila's wrist digging her nails in her arms.

Raila winced but glared at them. "Itai! Let go of me, what do you want?!" she remarked pulling her wrist away. Reika stood in front of her.

"Hey! How dare you point a finger on us…?!" Reika asked irritated.

The _leader_ smirked. "I am very daring. I am warning you bitches, stay away from Kunimitsu." She said.

Reika's eyebrow twitched. "Pardon?" she asked a vein popped on her forehead.

Raila can sense Reika's patience run thin. 'Uh…oh… I have to stop her…' she thought.

"I said---" the _leader_ was about to repeat what she said when Reika stopped her.

"I heard what you said. But, who gave _you_ the authority to say that to **me**?" she asked with the air of animosity around her.

The _leader_ didn't budge on Reika's obvious disgust with her.

"I am Kunimitsu's woman. So fuck off…" she said smugly.

Raila saw another vein popped out of Reika's forehead.

"Stop it Reika… its better not to cause a commotion." Raila said grabbing the girl's shoulder.

However, Reika ignored her and clenched and unclenched her hands.

"Reika…" she whispered.

The girls chuckled and smirked.

One of the girls threw something at them but Reika managed to toss it on the other side without it hitting them.

"Rai-chan, leave me." She said.

"No way" Raila said. She knew better than to leave Reika there with those girls. Not that she's worried about her; she's more concern on what Reika would do to the girls. Knowing Reika, she'd end up breaking their bones. 'And it won't do the team good.' She thought.

"Wimping out" another girl said.

Reika raised an eyebrow. "Stand aside Raila" she said two tones lower.

'Not a good sign' Raila thought. She looked around for an escape route when she spotted two familiar figures. She smiled.

"Tezuka-kun! Fuji-kun!" she called the two men. Thankfully, they looked at her and made their way to where they are.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Tezuka asked eyeing the girls. Obviously, he had an idea seeing Reika red in anger.

"Are we having some kind of party here?" Fuji asked with a smile, but something in his voice made Raila believe that he knew better.

One of the girls snorted, the others looked away.

"You're in luck" the _leader_ said turning around and walking away.

Reika cursed under her breath.

Raila sighed in relief. "That was close. Mou, Reika! You're so temperamental." She commented.

Reika snorted. Raila turned to the two men. "Thank you for saving us." She said.

"No problem" Fuji answered, messing up Reika's hair.

Reika looked up and smiled at the Brown-haired guy, then _attacked_ Tezuka.

Reika latches herself on Tezuka's arms. "You came to save me!" she said merrily.

"No, I just happened to pass by. Raila are you okay. They didn't hurt you, did they?" Tezuka asked looking at the raven-haired.

Raila shook her head "I am fine".

Tezuka nodded.

Reika grinned at him. "Aren't you going to ask if I am okay or if I was hurt?" she asked.

"No" Tezuka replied. Fuji chuckled. Raila stifle a laugh.

Reika pouted. "Mou! Kuni-chan that's mean!" she whined rubbing her chin on his jersey.

"Let go Reika, you're going to get my clothes dirty." Tezuka said annoyed.

Reika grinned. "Don't care." She said.

"Mataku…" Tezuka murmured.

Raila chuckled as she watches the two interact. "Ne Fuji-sempai?" she asked the tennis tensai. Fuji replied with small 'Hn' and smile.

"Aren't they cute." She asked him.

Fuji chuckled. "Truly." He commented.

Tezuka glared at both Fuji and Raila.

Raila smiled at Tezuka and Reika. "Both of you must be very close" she commented.

"No" "Yes" Tezuka and Reika answered. Tezuka snorted. Reika giggled.

Raila shook her head before laughing a little.

"Let's go Fuji." Tezuka said untangling Reika from him. Fuji waved at them, Reika smiled sweetly at him.

Before rounding on the next corner, Tezuka called Reika. "Weasel, don't get yourself killed, I don't want to end up picking up your bones." He said.

Reika grinned. "Mochiron, don't worry hawk-eye nii-chan" she retorted back.

Tezuka glared. Reika made a "V" sign.

Raila smirked. 'How amusing' she thought.

* * *

On the girl's locker rooms:

"Mixed Intraschool ranking tournament eh?" Ayumi muttered eyeing the white board placed by Coach Ryuuzaki in their locker room.

"I wonder who our opponents will be" Rin said smiling eyeing the vacant spaces.

"Yeah" Seito grinned.

"They are hopelessly thirsty for bloodlust and no sense of pressure at all," Miyuki said typing on her laptop.

"That's them for you. The more blood to spill inside the tennis court the more they enjoy the games" Sayo seconded zipping her tennis bag.

"Should you include yourself Sayo-chan?" Miyuki asked.

Sayo glanced at the strategy analyst. "I am not after the bloodshed. I am after the destruction that comes after." She said with a grin.

Miyuki sweat-dropped.

"That's enough teasing, we better get ready. We met Ryuuzaki-sensei she said meet her at the guys' tennis courts. So, we better hurry up." Yalen said.

"Oh, but where is ojou?" Miyuki asked.

"She and Raila-Buchou will arrive as soon as Reika talked to Tezuka-Buchou." Yelan said.

The locker room door swung open and in stepped are Raila and Reika.

"Speak of the devil" Sayo said with a smile.

"Yo!" Reika greeted them. All the girls smiled at the girl.

"That's a big smile you have there ojou…" Seito commented.

"What did you do to Tezuka-Buchou this time?" Miyuki asked. Ayumi, Rin nodded.

Reika grinned wider. "Betsu ni" she answered before changing into her jersey while whistling.

All the girls sweat dropped.

"She did something… I am sure of it." Yalen and Yelan said in unison. Everyone nodded.

Raila just laughed.

"It's a long day" Miyuki said.

"I agree…" Raila said with a smile.

* * *

Everyone were gathered in the male tennis courts, both the girls and boys team. Ryuuzaki stood in the middle of the two groups as Tezuka and Raila stood on both her sides.

"I don't have to say it, but the Regional's is just around the corner. Therefore, that means, more vigorous training. However, this time would be different we will start a new program. After determining the eight regulars for the male team, we have to consider the newly revived female team that is why we came up with a way to find out their abilities and limitations. We called it mixed intraschool ranking tournament. Whoever female player rank high in this tournament without loosing and getting four straight wins will be immediately qualified for the regular position. However, there is a catch. Guys who will lose to the girls will be punished thoroughly especially the regulars. Replacement from their post. And…," Ryuuzaki Sumire said turning to Inui.

"Will be lucky enough to taste my new improved Inui's juice deluxe extreme" Inui said his eyeglasses glinting in the sunlight.

"Ehhh" most of the guys reacted and the regulars sweat-dropped.

"This will give more chance to all and will be a challenge to those who have been in the posts. So, don't take this lightly. That's all. Adjourned." Ryuuzaki added with a smirk.

"Second and Third Year members to court C & D. Regulars both male and female court A & B. First years, get ready to pick up the balls" Tezuka announced.

The second and third years moved to the said court grounds. The regulars however started stretching.

"Aaahhhh! A match with the girls… this is fun!" Eiji said rotating his tennis racket on her arms.

"Mochiron Eiji-Sempai… imagine you can lose your post." Ayumi said with a grin.

Eiji nearly tripped.

"Oh! And don't forget…" Seito looked at Ayumi, grinning as well. Ayumi winked at Seito. "Inui-Sempai's new improved juice deluxe extreme." They said in unison before striking a pose.

Eiji and Oishi paled. They exchange glances one thought in mind. 'MUST NOT LOSE'.

"Who's going to be my opponent?" Reika asked peeking at Inui's clipboard.

Inui snapped it close. "That is for later, ojou-chan. For now, let's proceed to the warm ups." He said.

"Boring" Reika mumbled.

Inui smirked. "I promise you won't be bored ojou-chan… not one bit.," he said.

Reika sweat-dropped, laughing nervously.

"Saa… let's begin with the lapses… 20 for the guys and 30 for the girls" Inui said.

"EH?! That is unfair! Why do we get 30 lapses while the guys only get 20 lapses?!" Reika and Rin complained.

"Because I said so…" Tezuka said glaring at the two before going to the starting line.

"And I agreed" Raila seconded going to the starting line as well.

Rin sighed. "How unfair." She murmured.

Reika pouted. "Mou!"

"Oh Reika… for you… Tezuka said 60 laps around the school grounds." Inui said.

Reika tripped on her feet, if not for Fuji catching her she'd end up smudged on the ground with a sore butt.

"Kuni-CHAN!!!!" Reika screamed. Everyone covered their ears at Reika's piercing scream and they missed Tezuka's smile. However, Raila didn't. She shook her head and smiled. 'The price I pay for such a small help' she thought.

* * *

Reika was panting to death as she drags herself to the tennis courts. Upon arriving there, she saw most of them leaving the area.

"Are?! Where are you going? Where are the others?" Reika asked Rin, Ayumi, and Seito.

"Sayo just left with Kawamura-san" Ayumi said wiping her sweat.

"Yalen and Yelan are still playing a practice match against the golden pair." Rin added drinking some water.

"Raila-Buchou is with Tezuka-Buchou they were talking with Ryuuzaki-sensei." Seito said massaging her shoulders.

Reika nodded. "Does that mean… practice is over? Mine too?" she asked hopefully.

The three shrugged their shoulders.

Inui came out of the courts and saw Reika.

"Your back Reika… 30 sit ups, and 50 swings will be all. You can go home after that. Oh, Tezuka said see him before you leave." Inui said writing down something on his record book.

"Haiii" Reika replied dejectedly as she went inside the court.

After doing 50 swings Reika sat on the cemented ground and breath heavily.

She didn't notice Fuji sat beside her until he gave Reika her water bottle. "Have a drink first" he said with a smile.

"Arigatoo Fuji-Sempai" she said returning his smile.

"Need help with the sit ups?" Fuji asked.

Reika nodded. "Yes, can you?" she asked with a smile.

Fuji bends down holding Reika's feet together. "Ready when you are" he said.

"DONE AT LAST!" Reika cried lying on the ground, red from exhaustion.

Fuji smiled at her. "Here" he said handing a clean towel.

"Thank you, Fuji-Sempai it's late already, you should have gone home already." Reika pointed out.

"Iiyo… it's okay… seeing you this cute is enough" Fuji said with a smile.

Reika blushed. "MOU! Fuji-Sempai stop teasing me." She said.

"And miss the opportunity to see you blushing. No way." Fuji replied still wearing his ever-present smile.

Reika threw the towel at him. "Stop it!" she complained, blush darkening.

Fuji caught the towel folding it neatly while still smiling.

* * *

Reika knocked on the faculty room. "Ojamashimasu" she mumbled. Fuji following her.

The three occupants looked up and turn their way, Ryuuzaki was the first to speak.

"You are still here?" she asked.

Reika looked clueless.

Ryuuzaki-sensei turned to Fuji. "I thought you told her, after her laps she can go home…" she said.

Fuji smiled creepily. "I forgot" he said.

Raila stifle a giggle. Tezuka pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

Reika however, glared at the smiling tensai. "Fuji-Sempai……" she growled.

"Gomen nasai" Fuji said still smiling.

Reika sighed gloomily. She turned to Tezuka. "I'm going home. Inui-Sempai said, you said I should see you before I go." She said.

Tezuka nodded standing up carrying his huge tennis bag. "Here" he said hooking the bag's strap on Reika's shoulder. "Make sure dinner is ready by eight. I'll be home by then." he said lowly so no one but Reika can hear him.

Reika scowled. "You're not going to let me carry this heavy thing are you?" she asked venomously.

"You can go now. Don't worry, Fuji will _lead_ the way" Tezuka said with a smirk.

Reika growled. "You are a slave-driver…" she murmured.

Tezuka patted her head. "I'll let you go this time weasel, but one scratch on my bag you're dead meat" he whispered before kissing her forehead. "Take care" he said loud enough for others to hear.

Reika wanted to wring the four-eyed freak's neck if not for Fuji who's tugging her out of the faculty room.

* * *

Halfway to their place, Fuji helped Reika carry her bag and Tezuka's bag.

"You aren't mad, are you? We're just teasing you, you know…" he said with a smile.

Reika sighed. "I am not mad." She replied.

Fuji held her hand while walking. Reika nearly tripped blushing bright red.

"Feel any better?" Fuji asked. "Don't worry, I'll be beside you when Tezuka bullies you." He said.

Reika turned to him and saw his smile. She raised an eyebrow. "Just beside me?" she asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to experience Tezuka's _other_ side." Fuji said still wearing a creepy smile.

Reika sweat-dropped but laughed after a while. Fuji's smile widens.

* * *

"Want a lift?" Ryuuzaki Sumire asked Raila and Tezuka.

"Kekko desu sensei… " Tezuka replied.

Raila smiled at their coach. "I am fine as well sensei. Take care" she said.

Sumire smiled. "If you say so… see you tomorrow. Don't stay up too late both of you." She said with a wink.

Tezuka 'hn-ed'. Raila cocked her head in ignorance. Sumire just laughed at them.

"Ja ne!" she said and sped away.

Raila and Tezuka are walking towards the bus stop when Tezuka turned to Raila.

"Do you want to eat dinner with us? I bet Reika prepared more than enough for five people" Tezuka said.

"That many? But Reika said your parents and grandparents would be out of the town for a while." Raila inquired.

"I'd bet my life that Fuji will be dinning with us tonight whether I like it or not. Besides, he did _lead_ the way to our place." Tezuka said.

"Would he really just _lead_ the way?" Raila asked.

Tezuka chuckled. "Knowing Fuji, he'd make sure to witness half-way of Reika's suffering before he would offer any kind of help." He said.

"He's a sadistic guy then" Raila concluded.

"He just love to see other people suffer. Well, in this case, he love to tease Reika as much as I enjoy making fun of that sister of mine" Tezuka said.

"Both of you are crazy. I wonder how Reika survive you." Raila asked amusedly.

"That should be the other way around. You've seen and witnessed my sister's deviousness. Therefore, it should be me you are asking how I manage to stay sane having a sister like her." Tezuka said.

Raila laughed. "I guess both of you really are meant to be siblings. One, full of emotions and the other one impassive as it is." Raila teased.

"I am not that unemotional. I am just not the expressive type." Tezuka corrected her.

Raila smiled. "I know." She said.

"So, are you dinning with us? I hate to commit murder before the night ends" Tezuka said.

Raila's eyebrows knotted. "Huh?"

Tezuka glanced at her before sighing. "You'll see" he muttered.

"Sounds interesting" Raila said. "Sure, it will be a pleasure to dine with Tezuka Kunimitsu-kun" she added.

Tezuka smirked. "What a right thing to say" he said.

Raila nearly tripped.

"I am amazed of your hidden vanity Tezuka." She said.

"It comes in the package" Tezuka replied with an arrogant smile.

Raila sweat-dropped. "Word of advice Tezuka.. Don't ever show this side to others. They'll freak out." She said.

Tezuka chuckled. "I don't tend to scare people off. I am just showing how cunning my charms can be." He said.

Raila shook her head. "You're more narcissist than I thought you are." She muttered.

Tezuka glanced at her before pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Not to everyone who knew me, this is me exclusively to my sister and _you_." He said.

Raila missed a step, if not for her grabbing the first thing she can grasp which unfortunately is Tezuka's arm.

The tennis captain steadied her with a smirk, Raila glared at the man before rolling her eyes hiding her blush.

* * *

"Tadaima" Tezuka called as they entered the house, he had removed his shoes and was about to look for his house slippers when a pair of hands placed his slippers in front of him.

"Okaeri nasai" Fuji greeted them with a smile.

Raila had to take a step back to look at the surname signage to make sure they didn't enter Fuji's household by mistake.

Tezuka noticed her action and motioned her to enter. "We didn't make a mistake this is our house, it just happen to be that Fuji feels and acts like he owns the place rather than I do." He said.

Raila nodded as Fuji helped her with her shoes.

"Here, wear this, Reika said that pair would look nice on your feet. She guessed that Tezuka would invite you to dinner so she prepared that slippers." Fuji said comfortably.

"Ah… okay… domo… Fuji-san you sure act comfortable around here." She said.

"I am comfortable here." Fuji answered.

"Ah…" Raila said smiling awkwardly and didn't miss the sigh Tezuka made, before entering the living room.

"Both of you wait here, I'll tell Reika you're home." Fuji said before disappearing to the kitchen.

Tezuka plopped down on one of the couches in the living area. "You haven't seen the rest" he mumbled.

Raila giggled. "I don't think he's doing anything wrong, it's kind of sweet actually." She said.

Tezuka glared at Raila. "Do you even know what you are saying? For heaven's sake Reika's just 14." He said.

Raila smiled. "Well, it doesn't mean he's courting her right? He's just being overly familiar with her." She said.

"Too much of anything is bad for ones health" Tezuka muttered in annoyance.

"Getting mad from something trivial is bad for your health as well, _big brother_" Raila teased.

Tezuka glared at her again.

Raila stifle a laugh. "Okay, okay…" she said. "Well, let's see what Reika's cooking for dinner." She said and made her way to the kitchen.

Tezuka following close behind.

* * *

"Ne Fuji-sempai, can you please pass the salt" Reika said while stirring the beef stew she's cooking.

"Here" Fuji said giving her a small bottle of salt.

"Thank you" she accepted it without looking at him sprinkling an ample amount before stirring the viand again.

Reika didn't see how Fuji watch her closely with a smile on his face as she's too busy with her cooking.

Reika tasted the stew and smiled. "Perfect" she muttered.

"Can I have a taste?" Fuji asked.

Reika turned to him and smile. "Of course" she said as was about to get a clean taster when Fuji grabbed the one on her hand and tasted it.

Reika blushed.

"Honto ni, Reika's cooking is delicious." Fuji said.

* * *

Tezuka faked a cough as they witness the interaction between the two. It took all Raila's guts not to crack a smile. If looks can kill, Fuji would be down with one look.

To Raila's amazement, Fuji didn't mind nor does Tezuka's reaction mattered to him. Instead, he smiled at them.

"Tezuka, Raila, just in time. Dinner is done" Fuji said letting go of Reika's hand and started arranging the dining table.

Tezuka sighed and started helping him. Raila is clearly amused.

Dinner is fun, except for the few instances where Tezuka would bicker with Reika. Overall, Raila enjoyed it.

Raila and Fuji stood at the porch with their bags in hand.

"Thank you for the dinner" Raila said bowing at the two. "I'll see you both in school tomorrow" she said.

Tezuka nodded, Reika smiled at her. "Okay, Fuji-sempai… make sure Raila-chan arrive home safely okay? Bye-bye!" she said.

Fuji nodded.

* * *

"Here you go" Fuji said smiling as they arrive at the Echizen's residence.

"Thank you for taking me home." Raila said with a smile.

"No problem" Fuji answered. "Ja" he said walking to the other side.

Raila bowed before entering.

Ryoma's scowl is too obvious when Raila entered the house and found them in the living room watching news.

"Tadaima" she said.

"Okaeri" Nanako and Rinko greeted her, while Nanjirou just lifted his hand from the stock of _newspaper_ he is reading.

Raila turned to Ryoma. "Got beaten again by your perverted old man?" she murmured.

Ryoma glared at her.

Raila patted the boy's head. "Mada, mada" she said.

Ryoma's scowl deepened.

Raila turned to her aunt. "Ne auntie… when will Ryoga-nii be back?" she asked.

"Knowing Ryoga, probably a month from now." Her aunt replied.

Raila sighed. "Ryoga-nii sure is troublesome." She said. Rinko agreed.

Raila turned to the semi-asleep cat. "Good evening Karupin, want a night bath?" she asked the Himalayan cat.

Karupin mewled. Raila petted his whiskers as they went to the bathhouse.

* * *

Reika knocked on Tezuka's room.

"Come in" Tezuka said.

Reika opened the door and entered, "Here is your tea, Kuni-chan…" she said placing a hot cup of tea beside his study table.

"Thank you" Tezuka said.

Reika smiled roaming her eyes on the contents of his table. A couple of papers caught her attention.

"These are for the mixed ranking right?" she asked pointing at the papers.

"Aa…" Tezuka said.

Reika 'hmmm-ed', then pecked Tezuka's cheek. "Don't stay up too late okay. Oyasumi" she said before leaving his room.

Tezuka looked back to the closed door before murmuring. "Oyasumi" and sipped his tea.

Eyeing the papers on his side, Tezuka gathered them and place it inside a Brown envelop.

**To be continued…**

_**Preview of next episode:**_

_"Nani?!" Seito exclaimed._

_"I cannot believe… ojou will have to fight four male regulars…" Ayumi muttered._

_"Tezuka-Buchou is on the list as well… this spells trouble" Rin said._

_"No doubt. 90 percent… iiya… 100 percent sure that ojou cannot win against her brother." Miyuki said._

_"Oh? Is that according to your strategy analysis Miyuki-chan?" Reika asked entering the locker rooms._

_"OJOU!" Rin, Sei, Ayumi exclaimed. Reika grinned at them._

_"So, what are you all looking at…?" Reika asked peeking in._

_Miyuki re-arranged her glasses. "See for yourself ojou. You won't believe what you will see." She said._

_"Oh?" Reika mumbled as she stepped in and read the whiteboard._

_Silence reigned. Sei, Rin, Ayumi and Miyuki stared at the suddenly speechless girl._

_Sayo looked up from her book. "What's the matter Reika?" she asked._

_The locker room door opened and exactly as Raila, Yalen and Yelan stepped in… _

_"USO DA YO!!!!" Reika screamed on top of her lungs._

_On the male tennis courts:_

_**USO DA YO!!!!**_

_Almost everyone stopped on their practice and turned to the female court's direction._

_"Nya! That sounds like Reika-chan…" Eiji asked._

_"I wonder what happened over there." Oishi asked worriedly._

_Tezuka paused on his match; re-arrange his glasses before returning the shot._

_Fuji eyed Tezuka with a smile. _

_When Tezuka went to get his water bottle, Fuji beat him to that and end up handing it to him. _

_"Arigatoo" he muttered._

_Fuji smiled at him. "What did you do this time, __**Onii**__-chan?" he asked._

_Tezuka stared blankly at the smiling tensai. "I don't know what you are talking about" he said._

_Fuji's smile widens. "If you say so… __**Onii-**__chan" he teased._

_Tezuka glared at Fuji._

_Fuji just smiled at him._

_Raila, Yalen and Yelan were taken aback by Reika's sudden outburst. _

_"What's going on here?" Raila asked turning to Sayo._

_Sayo removed her hands that are covering her ears. "Saa… she went stiff all of a sudden then screams the hell out.," she said._

_Yalen and Yelan turned to the other four female members who were still covering their ears._

_"Oi, Rin, Sei, Ayumi, Miyuki, just what the hell happened?" Yalen asked. Yelan nodded._

_Rin, Ayumi, Sei and Miyuki regained their composure._

_Miyuki pointed at the white board. "See for yourself." She said._

_Rin, Sei and Ayumi moved out the way._

_Yelan and Yalen approached the said board._

_"Nanda kore?!" Yelan exclaimed._

_"What's with this pairs…?!" Yalen said._

_Raila walked over and looked at what they were looking. She smiled. "Ah… so that guy did stick with it." She muttered._

_"Reika, are you alright?" Raila turned to the still immobile girl._

_"Reika…" Yalen approached her placing a hand on the girl's shoulders._

_"KUSO!" Reika exclaimed. Yalen gasped._

_"Reika!" Raila called the girl._

_Reika ignored her. Raila noticed how Reika began to tremble._

_"Reika, are you alright? I can talk to Tezuka if you don't feel like playing all those games, it's a test games after all…" Raila said._

_Reika continued to ignore Raila and turned to ransack her bag._

_"Reika…" Yalen and Yelan said in unison._

_"Ojou" Miyuki, Ayumi, Rin and Sei murmured._

_"I cannot believe that guy, he really did it. Kuso, he's really gonna get it. I am going to make him cry…" Reika mumbled to herself._

_Everyone exchange glances._

_"Is she going to be alright?" Ayumi murmured as not to let Reika hear her._

_Rin shrugged her shoulder. "Saa" she replied._

_Miyuki began typing on her laptop. "15 percent of ojou's reaction is shock."_

_Sei looked at Miyuki. "The remaining 85 percent?" she asked._

_Miyuki stopped typing, looked at Reika who have found what she'll looking for in her bag, and is starting to change into her jersey. _

_In a matter of few minutes, Reika turned to them with narrowed eyes and dark aura flowing out of her._

_"85 percent is that she's raging" Miyuki finished._


End file.
